


Warrior From a Distant World

by acrobaticblue



Category: Dragon Age II, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Heavensward Spoilers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblue/pseuds/acrobaticblue
Summary: Unwrapping the object, Fenris stood and called out to his companions. "Hawke, I think I found something.""Oh? Let me se-""No, don't touch it!" Ander's shout of warning was however too late,as the moment Fenris finished unwrapping the object,his fingers brushed against the surface of the blue crystal within. A bright light shot out of the crystal and the lyrum embedded within his skin automatically reacting and engulfed his body, blinding his comrades within the cave.Finally as the light dissipated, the crystal and Fenris...were gone.Edit- chapter 2 has been deleted since I really didn't like it and has been replaced with chapter 3.





	1. Chapter 1

Fenris hated caves. He wasn't afraid of them or anything, he had come to learn that they made excellent hide spot while he was on the run from Danrius, but the sheer amount of time spent in them made him come to despise them. It almost felt as if Hawke dragged him into one almost every other day on some quest,whether it was to take care of some bandits or to search for some run away apostate who managed to slip out of Kirkwalls circle. Today happened to be one of those cave diving days that had Fenris just _**jumping for joy**_.

Having reseaved a summons from the Templar Knight-Captain, Hawke had dragged the elf out of his stolen home and to the gallows hardly before the sun had even finished rising. When they arrived, it was clear that was even too early for usually composed man, as he was clearly agitated. 

It would seem that one of the circle mages had managed to steal an artifact from within the circle vault and had made their escape in the middle of the night.  The Templars had manage to exhaust themselves during the nights search. Their desperation to find the mage is what lead Fenris to his current predicament; deep within a cave and covered in spider guts.

"I am starting to believe I should take up residents in a cave and not the manor. We are in them often enough," The elf bemoaned, removing his blade from the thorax of one of the slain arachnids. Replacing his sword on his back,he followed after Hawke and their two other party members deeper into the caves. "Perhaps I can even get a pet spider."

Hawke let out a chuckle, casting a grin at the warrior over their shoulder. "I doubt you would enjoy it. Too many mage neighbors."

"Aya,that would make for quite the problem. I already deal with enough as is."

From Hawke's side,Anders let out an indignant scoff. "If you hate my company so much,you could have chose to stay behind."

"Hawke requested my assistance first. You were just an unfortunate addition."

"Why you insufferable lit-"

"Enough!" Hawke interjected, the glare directed at the two men shutting them right up. "You can fight elsewhere. For now,we're getting pretty deep into the cave. Our thief shouldn't be far now."

"Hawke's right " Varric chimed in,his voice showing hints of annoyance. "Your mouths like to scare them off, and I'd rather get out of here soon. I may be a dwarf, but I can not stand caves."

The two men begrudgingly agreed to hold off on their argument for now and the group continued their trek into the bowels of the cave. 

Sadly, when they made it to the inner most chamber, the scene was, in Varric's words, 'anti-climactic'.

They had entered the cave fully expecting resistance from the mage,like always, but they didn't,however,expect them to already be dead. But it seemed that would be the case,for there, attached to a section of the cave the rock by webbing and with a huge discolored puncture wound on their neck and shoulder,was their mage.

"I guess our spider friends got to them before we could,poor sod," Hawke removed their dagger from their back, sliced the webbing holding the mage up right and kneeled before the corpse to search their robes. Finding nothing,Hawke stood,hands placed on their hips and looked around the cave. "Well, I don't see it on them,so I guess we're treasure hunting now. The item we're looking for is some kind of crystal, so spread out and help me search."

Spreading throughout the chamber, the team set out in search of the missing crystal. The cave was a mess,covered in webbing as it was, but soon enough, Fenris was able to locate a rucksack hidden within a sticky bundle of web. Emptying the bag, the elf began to rummage through it's contents. Most of it consisted of mundane objects that one would expect from a run away mage; potion, herbs, enough food to last for atleast a few days, but one object did stand out from the rest. It was a a tightly bound bundle, wrapped in thick burlap, however, this did not prevent a faint blue light from shinning through the fabric.

  Unwrapping the object, Fenris stood and called out to his companions. "Hawke, I think I found something."

"Oh? Let me se-"

"No, don't touch it!" Ander's shout of warning was however too late,as the moment Fenris finished unwrapping the object,his fingers brushed against the surface of the blue crystal within. A bright light shot out of the crystal and the lyrum embedded within his skin automatically reacting and engulfed his body, blinding his comrades within the cave.

Finally as the light dissipated, the crystal and Fenris...were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted the original second chapter since I really didn't like it,so now chapter 3 is chapter 2. I decided Fenris should have less knowledge going into the world than what was previously given.

A lone Au ra sat on the cliff overlooking the great city of Ishgard,his back leaning against the cold headstone of a dearly departed friend. It has been nearly two moon since that time in the Vault, yet still Kiratai finds himself coming to his friends grave. Usually, he would spead several bells here just recounting his adventures, as if Lord Haurchefant was standing beside him,listening with the interest of a small child enjoying their favorite bedtime story, today,however, he was silent.

A single sun had past since his expedition within the halls of the Anti-Tower, where he had learned the fate of the Antecedent, and now that he had some time to himself, he was finally about to take in all of his new found knowledge. In part, he blamed himself, as he always did. Minfilia was still so young,even more than himself, and if he had not left her that day under Ul'dah, perhaps she would not have ended up in the state she currently was. He knew that if she were hear,she would chastise him for such thoughts,but with everything that had happened within the last few moons,he couldn't help this train of thought.

Letting out a sigh, the Au ra stood, snow tumbling from his clothing in the process. Collecting his daggers he had set aside from the ground, he paused long enough to rest his hand atop the tombstone. "You called me a hero,my friends, but if I can't save those I cherish most, I'd have to disagree," Bowing his head, he smiled sadly, a habit he had developed whenever he visited his friends grave. "I'll visit again soon, hopefully with a happier tale for you."

Leaving Haurchefant's grave behind, Kiratai approached his chocobo and removed his cloak from its back and fastened it around his own shoulders. The chocobo ruffled its feathers at the lose of warmth,but sooned calmed itself at the soothing strokes from its master. "Be at ease, Balthus, you will be warm again soon," Mounting the bird, he began their trek through the snow to Camp Dragonhead, where,hopefully, he could get something to eat. 

Sadly, the Au ra didn't get very far before something drew him off his path. I had barely even gotten past the Steel Vigil when he noticed a dim glow within the snow. That was certainly....odd. He has gone through the Steel Vigil ruins many times before and had never seen any strange lights in the area. Had a Will-o'-the-wyke wondered out of the ogre caves perhaps? Out of curiosity, he pulled lightly on Balthus' reins and guided the chocobo off the path and towards the glow, careful not to pull the attention of the near by Aevis.

As he drew near the source of the light, he was shocked to find a man in the snow, completely stripped of any means of protection. Leaping from his chocobos back, he removed his cloak and quickly placed it over the bare men. Examining him for any signs of life, Kiratai was releaved to find that he was still breathing. 

"Thank the Twelve," Wrapping the cloak around the man completely, he took note of any injuries, but thankful could find none. He did, however discover the source of light. Intricate tattoos covered a good portion of the mans tanned skin and were all letting off a dim blue glow; some kind of glamour? Ah,but it mattered not, he needed to get this man out of the cold and to a chirurgron.

Lefting him was easy for the Au ra, as the man was far smaller than he was. He noted the long pointed ears poking out from beneath his white hair, which marked him as Elezen, his small frame,however,betrayed that. He could tell from the mans strong jaw and high cheekbones that he was no child, so the only conclusion he could make was that he was a halfblood.

Returning to his chocobos side,he was honestly thankful for his small size. While Balthus was bred to accommodate larger rides like himself, if the Elezen has been of proper size,it would have made for a very awkward ride. Mounting the chocobo once again, he cradled the man in front of him and sped off to Camp Dragonhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kiratai has made his appearance! If anyone is curious about his looks,just go to my page! My friend drew him for my birthday,so I'm currently using him as my icon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fenris woke, it was to the warmth of a blanket and hushed voices. Slowly opening his eyes, the elf sat up and looked around the room in a slight daze. How had he gotten into a bed? The last thing he could remember was being in a cave in search of runaway mage. Had he somehow gotten knocked out? Did Hawke have to carry him back to the city?

 As the haze began to clear, he was able to fully take in the room around him, only to realize he wasn’t in his manor,let alone Hawke’s. What really unsettled him was that his armor and weapon were nowhere in sight. Throwing off the blanket, he examined himself.  Replacing his regular leather armor and steel chestplate was nothing but linen smock and matching pants.

 "Ah, you’re awake,“ a male voice drew his attention to the entrance of the room. Standing there smiling at Fenris was an abnormally tall elf holding,from the looks of it,bottles of potions. "We were begining to think you’d never awaken, lad.”

 "Where am I?“ Fenris questioned, eying the man as he walked over and placed the vials onto the bedside table. "How did I get here?”

 "You are in the medical building at Camp Dragonhead,“ he replied, getting uncomfortably to Fenris. The elf narrowed his eyes and moved away from the man, not appreciating the invasion of space. "Calm yourself,boy. You were out in the snow bare as a new born babe for who know how long. I must make sure there are no lasting effects.”

 "I feel just fine,“ Fenris glared as the man tried touching him and jerked away once more. Registering exactly what the man said,however, had his brows drawing together in confusion. "Snow?”

“Yes,snow. You’re in Coerthas,boy, you weren’t going to be laying in a field of daisies,” Plucking a bottle from the table, the man held it out for Fenris to take. “Your body seems fine. You’ve been out for a few days,so I suggest drinking that. It should help you regain your strength. You’re lucky the Warrior of Light found you when he did. You’re the perfect size for a dragon snack.”

“Warrior of Light?”

“That would be me,” a voice chimed in from the rooms entrance. The sight of the man at the door had Fenris out of the bed in an instant, ready to defend himself. He had to be some kind of demon was what the elfs mind automatically jumped to. While a man with horns was nothing new to Fenris, this man was no Qunari; the black scales covering his face and neck made that quite obvious. He was tall,even more so than the doctor, with wide shoulder which tapered down into much thinner waist in comparison. His hair was hidden under a bandana, but bits of the red and blonde bangs managed to peek out from under the edgeds the the fabric. His eyes, a striking teal framed with a thick ring of black, were sharp, though they held look of surprise at Fenris sudden movement. The handsomeness of his face made the elf think that he was looking a demon of desire.

“Hey, calm down,” the demon raises his hands in an attempt to soothe the defensive warrior. “I mean you no harm,friend.”

“Save your words, demon,” Fenris’ markings flared to life. Without his sword,his unwanted tattoos were all he had to use as a weapon. “I will not fall for your tricks.”

“Demon?” The man’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I’ve been called many things before,but that’s a new one.”

“Mind your manners, boy.” The doctor chastised, placing himself between the two. “This man saved your life. You should show him some respect.”

“It’s quite alright,Astidien,” the demon placed his clawed hand on the doctor’s,Astidien’s, shoulder.“He’s just confused I’m sure.” Turning his attention back to Fenris, the horned man smiled. "My name is Kiratai Oronir, and I am an Au Ra, not a demon."

"Au Ra?" This revelation just made the elf even more confused. "I've never heard of such a race, and I've traveled to many places."

"Really?" Kiratai hummed, tilting his head in thought. "I guess we don't leave Othard often, especially those of the Xaela clans. Quite odd, however. There are enough here in Eorzea that I would think all knew of us."

It seemed as if today was just going to be one of confusion for the poor elf. "Eorzea? Where in Thedas is that?" Fenris questions,his brows furrowed as he tried to recall even the mention of such a place. "I've traveled to many places, yet I've not once heard of an 'Eorzea'. "

"Thedas?" The 'Au Ra's' shoulders raised in a slight shrug, "Sorry friend, you have me at a bit of a lose myself, for I've never heard of a 'Thedas' either."

Fenris went silent. How had he gone from exploring a cave in the Free Marches to a country he has never heard of? He had seen many maps while Hawke helped him study his reading, yet not one of them had "Eorzea" marked anywhere on them. His brows scrunched together,even tighter than before. What had he been doing right up until he blacked out? He remembered arguing with the abomination and complaining about spiders. After that they had found the corpse of the run away mage and split up to.... That's it!

"You, Kiratai was it," The elf questioned, his head snapping up to look at the towering, horned man. "Was there anything with me when you found me. Some kind of strange object?"

The Au ra shook his head in response. "Afraid not. You were bare as your nameday, although I didn't take the time to look, worried as I was for you." Raising a hand, Kiratai scratched at his chin in thought. "Mayhap it was buried in the snow?"

"Take me there," Fenris demanded, pushing his way past the doctor. His path, however, was blocked as the Au ra step between him and the door.

"Are you insane? You've just awoken after being out cold for days. You need to rest, not wade through the snow in not but linen clothing. "

"As I have told the doctor, I feel perfectly fine," Fenris crossed his arms as he stared up at the man. "I've no qualms with the cold, so if you think that will stop me, you are mistaken."

Kiratai was silent for a moment as he eyed Fenris, his lips drawn in a tight line. Realising the elf wasn't going to back down, he let out a sigh. "Very well." Turning to Astidien, he gave the man a slight bow. "My apologies, Astidien, but I will be stealing your patient. "

"Do as you will," Astidien waved his hand dismissively alread moving to clear the bed Fenris once occupied. "Just don't let him get killed. I'd rather not have to deal with a corpse. I'll be heading back to Whitebrim if you need anything else."

"Of course," Turning towards the door Kiratai beckoned for the elf to follow him out the room and down a set of stairs. Pausing in front of a set of doors, the Au ra glanced at Fenris, a low hum escaping his lips. "We should pick you up a cloak and a pair of shoes before we venture out. The sun went down many bells ago and Coerthas nights are bitterly cold."

Receiving a nod from Fenris, the Warrior of Light pushed open the door. The cold air the burst through the door almost made Fenris regret his decision of leaving the worth of his bed and when he followed after Kiratai his exposed toes curled as his feet touched the frozen cobblestones. Looking around as he trailed after the Au ra male Fenris took in the sights around him. They seemed to be in the courtyard of some kind of fortress, the towering stone buildings covered in frost. Stationed around the entrances to the compound were paires of the strangely tall elves decked fully in armor which did very little the keep the cold at bay.

But what really caught his attention the most was the giant glowing blue crystal atop the archway in front of them. The sight of it caused Fenris to pause to stare up at it in curiosity. "Is that...a giant chunk of lyrium?"

Kiratai stopped to look down at Fenris and back to the crystal, a brow raised. "Lyrium? You mean the Aetheryte crystal?"

"Aetheryte?"

"You don't know what an Aetheryte crystal is?" He questioned but shook his head a moment later. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Kiratai raised his hand to scratch at the scales on his chin, a gesture Fenris was begining to believe he did quite often, before explaining. "I don't know all the details on how they work but basically they are condensed aether. We are able to attune ourselves to them and use them as a way to travel. I wouldn't do so too often though as they can make you sick if used too much."

"You use a giant crystal to...travel?" Fenris' brows drew together as he processed this no information. "So it's some kind of teleportation magic?"

"Hmm, I guess you can call it that," Kiratai continued on their path through the keep, passing under the archway which held the Aetheryte. "You don't need an aptitude in magic to use it however, since it taps into the aether everyone has within their bodies."

"I see..." Fenris didn't fully understand what aether was, but he lost his chance to question the man further as they arrived in front of small tent manned by one of the many tall elves within the keep.

"Ah, ser Oronir," The merchant greeted, grinning from ear to pointed ear. "It's be quite sometime since your last visit. What can I do for you today?"

"Good evening, Lainault," Kiratai returned the mans smile before gensturing to Fenris. "I would like to buy a pair of boarskin crakows and a glacial coat for my friend here."

The merchant turned his attention to the by now frozen elf and gave him a once over. Smile never dropping from the mans face, he nodded a turned to rummage through his wears. "He's the man you found out in the snow, yes? I should have something in his size somewhere," Pulling out a coat, he held it up, compairing the size to that of Fenris' before placing it down on the table in front of him. "Most of my wears are for the average sized Elezen, but you're lucky I just got in a shipment for our hyur soldiers," Placing a pair of boots next the coat, Lainault gave Kiratai the total for the items. "You're rather petite lad, but these should fit you just fine."

Handing over the required coin took the items and handed them off to Fenris, bidding the merchant farewell. "No worries about paying me back. You should put these on quickly before the frost overtakes you."

Nodding the elf moved to the near by steps and took a seat. Slipping his feet into the shoes felt odd and he found himself wiggling his toes within their confinement. Fenris rarely ever wore shoes, so getting used to them would be a challenge. Standing, he pulled the thick coat on and was ready to go.

"All good?" Kiratai question and upon recieving a nod reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle. Placing the thr whistle against his lips and blowing into it caused a high pitched warble to echo throught the keep followed shortly after by the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching them.

Turning to the direction of the footsteps, Fenris was shocked by what he could only describe as a giant yellow chicken stopped in front of them, a happy squak escaping from its beak. "What is _that_?"

" _That_ ," Kiratai began, reaching out the pet the beast who in nudged him with his large head. "Is my chocobo,Balthus. He shall be our ride. It's much faster to travel by chocobo than it is to walk." Hoisting himself up onto the birds back, he settled himself into the saddle before leaning down and offering his hand to Fenris. "It's perectly safe, I assure you."

Eying the bird for a moment, Fenris was hesitant to take the mans offered hand. He had rarely even ridden a horse, let alone some giant chicken. After a moment of Kiratai staring down at him and the bird shuffling it's giant feet, Fenris finally relenting and grabbed the mans hand and was easily pulled up into the saddle behind him.

Once Fenris was settled, Kiratai gave a light flick of the reins and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! Depression kind of kicked my ass over the last fee months and I had zero motivation to write. But I'm okay noe, so hopefully the next chapter comes sooner!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write both a Final Fantasy XIV and a Dragon Age II fic for a while now,and,well, I figured I'd just go ahead and combine the two!
> 
> I'm relatively new when it comes to writing fics, but I have atleast some experience writing through rping, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope everyone enjoys my writing,but if not,that's okay too!


End file.
